Advances in information technology continue to bring challenges to content management, particularly in the context of Web site content management, but generally to content management of any kind. In certain industries such as communications, media, and entertainment industries, it can be vitally important to provide rich content to their site visitors. The integration of rich content into Web sites, particularly enterprise Web sites, may present many challenges.
As an example, a user may create a large number of digital assets and may wish to submit them for publication on a Web site. In some cases, it may be desired to minimize the time between the submission of these digital assets and the publication thereof. A specific example may be that a news reporter is reporting live from an award show and has hundreds of images and/or videos to publish on his company's Web site. Conventionally, he may select and upload his files to a designated network address, usually a repository or a directory where the files can be stored. A reviewer may then review the files uploaded by the report and approve or disapprove the content for publication. If the content is approved, it may be necessary to manually associate data (metadata) with the files, convert the files into forms that are suitable for various purposes (e.g., lower resolution copies, previews, etc.), or perform other actions to prepare the content for use.